Invader Skarr
by Le Tenn
Summary: Invader Skarr has been banished to Saturn by the tallest, and it's all Zim's fault. Now she's out for revenge.
1. Intro OR Say Hello To Mik!

One horrifying day, a smeet named Zim was born. After having his PAK attached to his spine like every other smeet ever born, he was sent into his new room through a long chute. Once Zim saw more smeets coming down the chute after him, he shoved them back in the shaft, putting the planet into a blackout. This awful day was officially named 'Horrible Painful Overload Day'.

Many of the smeets that got shoved back up the chute got horrible deformities. One of those smeets was named 'Skarr'. Her deformities were that she was Albino, and that her right arm was just a stub. Skarr grew up to be very tall, only several inches shorter than the tallest themselves. According to the Irken Society, the taller an Irken is, the more respect (and a better job) the Irken gets. Because of her horrible deformities, despite her great height, Skarr was bullied and shoved to the side, as if she was still the height of a smeet.

Because the tallest didn't want their society to crumble and break, they had to give Skarr at least a fairly decent career. After she finished Mission Impending Doom I first, _much_ before the others, she was assigned a second planet, and finished conquering it the same time most Invaders finished their first. Days later, Zim nearly destroyed Irk.

When the great assigning for Mission Impending Doom II began, Skarr was assigned to Saturn, as the tallest didn't want to hear from her again, similar to what they did to Zim. It was right before she left Conventia when she found out that Zim was the one that gave her such deformities. She swore right then and there that if she ever found out where Zim was, she would fight with him to the death. Little did Skarr know, her assigned planet was in the same galaxy as Zim's.

When Skarr made it to Saturn, she immediately noticed that nobody on this planet looked the same as another. It was a tourist planet! She knew she'd blend right in, she wouldn't even have to make a disguise! There were Vortians, an Earth monkey, and even several other Irkens.

"Hey, for once I don't have to make a disguise! Perfect! I can get started right away on my plans. This one should be pretty fun." She thought, an evil grin slowly appearing on her face.

After several hours of searching, she found out that several people lived on Saturn; mainly the ones that worked there. All the houses were unique, based on where the occupant's home planet was. Skarr set up a base similar to a Vortian home, with several Irken touches added to it. Once inside, she quickly called the tallest, to let them know that she had already set up a base and was ready to start her plans.

"Skarr! Why did you leave so quickly? You never even got a SIR unit like the rest of your fellow Invaders! Would you like us to send you one? Without a SIR unit, you won't be able to--" rambled Purple.

"Oh, ignore him. We'll send you a SIR unit. You should be getting it in a few minutes." nodded Red, stuffing a SIR unit into a long tube, which immediately sucked up the SIR, out of sight.

Skarr said goodbye to the tallest, cut the transmission, and ran outside. She waited for about two minutes, and she saw what seemed to be a falling star. As it turned out, it was her SIR unit, flying through space right towards her. She quickly extended her spider legs and caught the SIR. It had built up quite some speed, flying through air faster than the speed of light. Once Skarr caught it, the force of the plummeting SIR threw her back about ten feet. Trying not to be seen, Skarr retracted her spider legs and ran inside.

Once inside, she saw a note was attached to the SIR's head. The note read:

"Dear Skarr, you were in such a rush to get to Saturn, that you forgot your SIR unit! Open up his head, there's two batteries in there. Press the button on its chest and insert the batteries. The SIR will explain the rest."

Skarr ripped the note off of the SIR's head and stuck it to the floor. She then turned the SIR around every way possible, looking for how to open its head. She then grabbed the note, and flipped it over, and saw that there were more instructions on the back.

"To open its head, grab the antenna, lay it down flat to its head, and spin it in a full circle. The head should then pop open for you. Best Wishes, The Almighty Tallest."

Skarr then taped the note to the floor again and grabbed the SIR's antenna. She then set it flat against the top of its head and spun it in a full circle, but nothing happened. She tried to pry the top off, but it didn't work. She then tried spinning the antenna the opposite direction. 'Click!' the head popped right open. Along with a bunch of wires and circuits, Skarr saw two large, square batteries. She removed then from the SIR's head, and began to wonder,

"Should I close the head first? The instructions never said to...so...I guess I won't."

She then laid the SIR flat on the floor and pressed a button on its chest. The door sprung open, and she inserted the two batteries. She closed the battery door, and the SIR unit stood right up. Being a bit below eye level, Skarr stood up to see her new SIR.

"Hello, I am a Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit, also known as a SIR unit, or a SIR. You have now activated my systems. System Report: All systems are fully functional and running properly. Please insert your name." Said the SIR, with a keyboard and screen emerging from the panel on its chest. The screen read 'Please Insert Name. Invader: ". She kneeled down and typed in 'Skarr'.

"Invader Skarr, is this correct? Please say 'Yes' or 'No'." said the SIR, with its keyboard retracting back into its chest.

"Yes...?" said Skarr, unsure if she was to simply _say_ yes or no, or if a new keyboard was to emerge from its chest.

"SIR unit recognized. Invader Skarr. Status: Invader, Master. Please type in my new name." Said the SIR, the keyboard emerging from its chest once again.

"Erm...what to name it... is there a way to leave it without a name for now? Probably not... Um..." said Skarr, talking to both herself and the SIR. Skarr unsurely typed in 'Mik', mainly choosing random letters.

"Name chosen. SIR unit name: Mik. Master name: Invader Skarr. SIR unit fully functional. SIR unit in full operation."

Skarr led Mik over into her kitchen, facing an entirely blank wall, except for a single red button. She pressed the button, and an elevator appeared in the wall. Skarr and Mik stepped into the elevator, and went down to the room directly below the house. There was a digital telescope, which could let Skarr see any other Irken Invader on any planet, and get a report of their progress. She was originally going to use this to check up on all the other Invaders, but she suddenly had an idea. She flicked a switch on the side of the telescope, and it shot out some goggles, which fit perfectly to Skarr's head, with some wires attaching it to the telescope. Once Skarr figured out how to work the telescope, she found out that Zim was on Earth. She then grabbed Mik and got on the elevator, heading down two floors.

Skarr searched frantically for her map. She finally asked her computer, which promptly found it and gave it to her. She pressed a button, typed in 'Earth', and it brought up a holographic model of the Milky Way galaxy, with Earth and Saturn both glowing.

"I'm **right **next to him? How did I ever miss that!" she screamed, once again grabbing Mik and rushing onto the elevator, headed for the attic. Once there, she found her Voot Cruiser, grabbed some battle equipment and Mik, and headed off towards Earth.


	2. The Final Battle

After a 4-hour ride to Earth, Skarr turned on a cloaking device, disguising the Voot Cruiser as a Helicopter. She flicked a few switches, and found where Zim should be, or, more accurately, where his base is. Skarr found an empty spot between two houses, only 2 houses away from Zim's base. She quickly landed the Cruiser, and disguised it this time as an RV.

Skarr knew she had to think of a new name and a good human disguise. After an hour or so, she stepped out of the cruiser, Mik disguised as a Dalmatian, now known as Spot. Skarr followed, now wearing Gothic chain-pants and a plain black T-shirt, along with a long black-haired wig with purple streaks and blue contact lenses.

"Mik--I mean...Spot. Call me Tess. While we're on Earth, you're new name is Spot, my new name is Tess. Got that?"

"Temporary reprogramming taking place. New SIR name: Spot. New Master Name: Tess. Systems fully functional. Temporary Reprogramming Complete. "

'Tess' then began working out a plan, and continued doing so until around 8 AM. She then woke 'Spot' from sleep mode, and exited the Cruiser. Tess and Spot marched over to Zim's house, knocked on his door, dropped a note on his doorstep, and ran (both from the laser-shooting gnomes, and from Zim) back to the Cruiser.

GIR came to the door, grabbed the letter, went back inside the house, and brought it back to Zim.

"Who would write to Zim? Not even the Dib-stink would dare to send me a letter! GIR, do you know?" screamed Zim.

"I made more waffles!" screamed GIR, squirting syrup on Zim's boots.

Zim ignored Gir and began to read the letter, written entirely in Irken.

"Dear Zim, You don't know me, and I don't know you personally, but I sure know who you are. You are the one that caused Horrible Painful Overload Day, correct? You are the one that gave me these deformities, shoving me aside, with no chance at ever being honored because of my great height? Meet me on the closest side of Earth's moon tonight. Leave Earth's atmosphere around 9PM. Wear no disguise. Make sure to bring your SIR. –Skarr"

Later that night, at exactly 9PM, both Skarr and Zim left Earth's atmosphere, headed for the Moon. When they arrived, Skarr got out of her Cruiser, Mik following right behind her. Zim got out of his Cruiser, dragging GIR behind him. Zim was wearing his usual Invader uniform, GIR in his natural robot form. Skarr was wearing an indigo battle outfit, with massive blasters attached to either shoulder.

As Zim and Skarr began to battle, both GIR and Mik began to fight as well. Mik ripped GIR's head open, and began to rip out the wiring. GIR squirted Syrup at Mik, temporary blinding him. A small bit of the syrup also ricocheted back towards GIR, getting in his head, ruining the wires, and permantely disabling GIR. Mik then went to help Skarr battle Zim.

Skarr extended her Spider Legs, as did Zim. Skarr's blasters were powering up, as Zim took a swing with his spider legs, knocking off one of Skarr's. Skarr then stepped back several feet, bent down, and shot an enormous blast from the lasers, knocking off all of Zim's spider legs but one. Seeing no more use for them, Zim retracted his last spider leg, and ran up to Skarr, jumped on her back, and dislodged her PAK. Skarr fell to the ground, unable to move.

Zim tried to dislodge his own PAK to put on Skarr's so he could use the spider legs to crush her, but Mik ran over to Zim and grabbed the PAK, and they chased each other. Mik made it over to Skarr, and was about to re-attach her PAK, but Zim was _just_ fast enough, so he and Mik were wrestling for the PAK. Mik finally shot a laser from his eyes at Zim's hands, making Zim flinch, giving Mik Skarr's PAK, and just enough time to reattach it to Skarr.

Mik quickly hovered the PAK over Skarr's back, and the PAK attached itself to Skarr. Skarr immediately regained consciousness, sprang back up on her Spider Legs, powered up her blasters again, and shot them directly at Zim's PAK, as Zim was fleeing. Skarr's blast knocked Zim's PAK off his back, and with nobody else to help Zim, he was sure to die.

Skarr then ran back into the Voot Cruiser, with Mik getting into Zim's Voot Runner. Skarr took off towards Saturn again, revenge gained, with Mik following in the Voot Runner.

"Ha! I get revenge, _and_ a new vehicle to help me conquer Saturn! This will be easy!" laughed Skarr, flying back to Saturn, Mik still following.

Back on the Moon, the force of both the Runner and Cruiser taking off at once caused Zim's body to flop onto it's back, originally being on its side, and he was then close enough for his PAK to reattach. Zim then sat up, and noticed he was alone. Nobody else. No Irkens, No GIR, not even Skarr, no way back to Earth or Irk, and nobody caring enough to come and find him.


	3. Skarr, The New Tallest

After trapping Zim on Earth's moon, Skarr and Mik flew off towards Irk, completely forgetting about Saturn. Once the coordinates for Irk were set, Mik went into sleep mode, and Skarr began to work on her battle gear, fixing some glitches and malfunctions she noticed while battling Zim.

Once on Irk, Skarr slapped her forehead and quickly realized that The Tallest are never grounded on Irk, she must first find The Massive, not Irk itself! After quickly resetting the coordinates, Skarr and Mik were rushed off in the direction of Vort, and quickly found The Massive, not too far from Irk at all.

Skarr and Mik then landed the Voot Cruiser and Voot Runner on one of the snack storage pods of The Massive. Skarr then cut a hole in the pod, using the lasers at the tips of her spider legs. She jumped in the hole, and Mik quickly followed behind her. Before any snacks could float out of the storage pod, aggravating The Tallest, Skarr sealed the hole using her Lasers again as a welding tool.

Skarr then snuck into the room of The Massive where The Tallest were. Most guards let her pass because of her great height, not even checking for some sort of identification. The Tallest then turned around, and, in shock, dropped their doughnuts, and stared at Skarr as if she had 3 heads.

"...Skarr? Is that you?" said Red, still staring.

"Of course, my Tallest." Said Skarr, bowing her head in salute to the Tallest.

"Have you conquered Saturn yet, Skarr?" asked Purple.

"Not yet, but I have a few questions to ask you first, My Tallest. I mean, if it's okay with you."

"Why, of course. Ask away."

"Okay, for my first question, the question that's been burning my brain ever since I was sent to train to be an Invader; if I'm so tall, why am I a simple Invader? Shouldn't I be of a bit higher class? Truly, My Tallest, I'm only an Inch shorter than you!" said Skarr, approaching the Tallest, right at eye level with them. "Hey, wait a minute! My Tallest, this may sound rude, but if you weren't hovering so high off the ground..."

"Oh, no..." thought both Red and Purple.

Is there a way you could stand, instead of hovering? Just for a moment? Please, My Tallest. Please."

The Tallest then pressed a button on their PAKs, no longer hovering, now _below_ eye level with Skarr, heads hanging in shame, truly an inch _shorter_ than Skarr.

"You...you've known I was taller all along, haven't you! Just because I have a few deformities, that's not my fault! It's Zim's! And you won't ever have to worry about him again...I mean... whoops."

"What...what did you say?" asked Red.

"Erm...I'm not sure if I should be saying this, but I killed Zim. I knocked off his PAK and stranded him on Earth's Moon. I'm so sorry. After what he's done to me, I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

"You killed Zim? You really Killed Zim?" asked Purple, Red knocked speechless.

"Yes." said Skarr, hanging her head shamefully, though secretly proud.


	4. Tenn, Nebu, Tifa, and Mir

After getting her PAK re-encoded, two of her fingers cut off, and her remaining fingers elongated, Skarr sent Purple and Red off to Invader Training Camp.

"We're just an inch shorter than you! Shouldn't we have a higher rank than _Invader_?" steamed Red.

"I was an inch shorter than you, I was an Invader. I grew a few inches; I'm the new Tallest. If you grow more, I'll become an Invader again. I'd have to. For now, you're both re-assigned." Said Skarr, marching Red and Purple over to the control brain. The control brain then re-encoded their PAKs as invaders, and gave them Invaders uniforms.

"My Tallest, there's a call."

"Where's the source of the signal?"

"Earth's Moon."

"...Zim?" Skarr thought to herself, disgusted at the very thought of him still being alive.

"Turn on the screen. I accept the call...of whatever I'm supposed to say."

The monitor in front of Skarr flickered white, then black, and then an image appeared.

"Good evening, my Tallest." Said Invader Tenn.

"Tenn! How have you been? Oh, and, please call me Skarr. I may be the Tallest now, but you're too close of a friend to call me 'My Tallest'. Anyway, why are you calling? Any reason?"

"Erm... sorry if I'm busying your phone lines, but I really just wanted to chat... if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay, Tenn! So, you're all alone out on the moon?"

"No, I have a few friends here with me. You know them." Said Tenn, winking towards her friends.

"Invader Nebu!"

"Invader Tifa!"

"Invader Mir!"

"Oh, my! You four! I should have known. How have you all been?"

"Me and Zim are in _love_!" said Nebu, squeezing Zim.

"Oh, yeah. We were making Zim choose which one of us he liked best, so he closed his eyes, spun in a circle, and when he stopped, he was pointing at Nebu. It was so cute!" explained Tenn.

"Ah, Zim's there, too?"

"Yes... is that a problem?" wondered Mir.

"No, not at all!

"Is anything new on your end, My Tallest—I mean, Skarr? I mean...besides being the new Almighty Tallest and all." Said Tifa.

"No, not much. I mean, being the Tallest is enough for a while... anyway, I best get going... I have another call. I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing!" agreed Zim and Nebu.

"Don't forget!" teased Tenn.

"We'll be waiting!" said Tifa, Mir already cutting the transmission.

"Okay, who else's calling?"

"Invader Tak, My Tallest."

"...who? Uh... put them on screen, I guess."

"YOU! I...oh. Skarr? So sorry; I must've dialed the wrong number. Goodbye." Said Tak, the screen flickering black, then white, then black with a red Irken Military symbol on it.

"Um...what was that all about?" wondered Skarr, already quite bored as the Tallest. Skarr then called Tenn, Nebu, Zim, Tifa, and Mir back.

"Hello...? Skarr!" yelled Nebu, Zim, and Tenn, surprised at how quickly Skarr called back.

"The other call was a wrong number, so I thought I'd call you four back. Wait, where are Mir and Tifa?"

"Oh, they just left. They're going back to Earth now." Explained Nebu.

"Ah. Okay, just wondering."

"Hey, do you guys see that?" asked Zim, pointing to a dark red ship coming straight towards them.

"It's Tak!" exclaimed Nebu and Tenn.

"We'll call you back, Skarr. Bye!" said Tenn, immediately cutting the transmission.

Skarr immediately ran off out of the room, half of the people that saw her chased her, and Skarr cut a hole in the snack pod, escaping. She hopped back into the Voot Cruiser, Mik waiting in the Voot Runner. Skarr flew off towards Earth's moon, determined to help Tenn, Nebu, and even Zim.

Once there, Skarr saw Tak fighting against Tenn, Nebu, and Zim.

"Why! How dare you!" screamed Tak, bitch-slapping Nebu.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" said Nebu, preparing her Spider legs to zap Tak's face off.

"Zim! How dare you take him from me! He was mine!"

"Wow. They're fighting over _me?_" wondered Zim. "Why am I so amazing?"

Nebu, Tenn, and Zim extended their spider legs, as did Tak. Nebu and Tenn kept Tak distracted, while Zim worked out a plan with Skarr. Zim leaped onto Tak, tackling her onto the ground. Tak's spider legs retracted, as Nebu, Tenn, and Zim held her down, Skarr shot Tak with the lasers on the end of her spider legs. As they set the coordinates on Tak's ship for an abandoned planet somewhere west of Meekrob and threw Tak into the ship, Skarr and Mik slipped away, back towards the Massive.

Mik again sat in the Voot Runner, watching both ships, as Skarr slinked back into the Massive. After explaining what happened to just about everyone on the ship, Skarr finally made her way back into the main room where she should've been the whole time.

Skarr immediately received another call from Nebu, Tenn, and Zim.

"Where'd you go? Skarr? Thank you so much for helping us, but why'd you leave so quickly?"

"I'm, so sorry. I had to rush back here. I _am_ the new Tallest, so if I go missing, the whole Massive becomes pure chaos."


End file.
